All For You
by Vaxin
Summary: Sasuke finally returns after 3 years and he has goals set to mind. He runs into Sakura, the person he was just looking for. Will this end in a happy ending? Maybe not. "I love you too."  Rated T for some violence !Short Story!


**All for you.**

**Short Story**

* * *

><p><strong>This is set as Duel Character (story set from more then one characters pov.)<br>My first story and I've love some feedback from you all thanks guys! =^.^=**

Her large green orbs burned into his like a blazing fire. Hatred quickly filled her emotions as she stared into the face of regret. It has been two years. Two years since the sad night that he left her for power. He dropped everything, left it all behind. His friends, his life, his home, it suddenly didn't matter to him once he heard those two deadly words, 'more power'.

"You cease to amaze me Sasuke, it's been three years ever since you left. And during these three years we've been searching desperately for you. Why do you suddenly come out from your hiding now?" her questioning words were harsh and her glares almost met his.

"I have what I want, and now I'm back, simple enough? Or maybe I need to put it into simpler words just for you, Sa-ku-ra." Her name gracefully slipped off his tongue, a smirk soon following his words. He was testing her, he knew that sweet spot for him was still in there somewhere, she wouldn't be the Sakura he knew and secretly loved without it.

"Bastard!" she yelled tears welling up in her eyes, "You leave us all, and break all of our hearts and expect us to except you back into our lives and act as if it never happened? BAKA! You can't possibly be that ignorant!" by now tears fell down her flushed cheeks, her heart has broken again, and it will continue to break every time she saw or thought of her truly beloved.

She quickly and roughly wiped away her tears, trying her best not to show weakness. She was different now, she wasn't that weak, young, thirteen year old anymore. "Come with me Sakura, imagine the power we could gain, you, me, even Naruto. Every land will fear us, we'll have enormous strength! We'll be more powerful than all the Kages put together! And you Sakura, you'll be with me, we'll be together, and we'll never part ever again" His words somewhat tempted her. With more power she could show everyone that she's no push over. She would be with Sasuke finally, and her heart would no longer break and shatter into a million pieces at the thought of Sasuke Uchiha.

The words ran though her head over and over again. He was inviting her to be with him. Forever. Her heart suddenly fluttered, the thought of her being with Sasuke, being with him finally, after all these years of loneliness.

He had her right where he wanted her. He wanted her, her body, her power, her company, he could accomplish so much from it. He smirked as her watched her gorgeous eyes soften. He has waited so long for this day, to unite his old team with his new and possibly become some of the strongest ninjas alive. Better than the Akatsuki and by far better than any other village.

His eyes travelled over her body. My, had she grown. She had perfect curves that complimented her slightly plump hips and long legs. Her beautiful cherry blossom hair shimmered in the dim sun and her flawless skin reflected light like a shooting star. But suddenly his thoughts where interrupted by a sudden pain though his whole body.

Warm red stained liquid oozed over her hands as tears rapidly fell down from her eyes. "Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" her apologetic cries only made more tears fall. "I had to do it Sasuke, You're too dangerous." She refused to look up at him. His black onyx eyes slowly began to dim of colour and the famous Uchiha smirk fell from his face for the first time in a while.

"Sakura…" he managed to say his few words, "We were meant to be together, we were meant to set goals together, dream the same dreams, be one. We were supposed to start a family, to never leave each other, I did it all for you Sakura, I missed you…."

"I know Sasuke, I know. But your goals were the wrong goals, why did you have to say such stupid things Sasuke? Why did you have to do such silly actions? You killed a whole family tonight Sasuke, do you not realise? You're not better than Itachi!" She pushed her Kunai deeper inside him as she felt his warm rigid breath on her neck. "I loved you Sasuke, I loved you….."

"Sakura, you idiot," A small smiled graced his lips as he gathered all there was left of his energy and took his hand and slowly pulled out the kunai. His tired eyes met her blood shot orbs. He thought about everything he did, maybe she was right. Maybe he wasn't any better than Itachi. But he only did it, to get one more glimpse at his angel. "I love you too."


End file.
